The Thunder Rolls
by xSevenSinsX
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha visits Kikyou one to many times? o Read and Review please


Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha or the song "The Thunder Rolls" just thought itd be cool to mix the two!

A/n: In this story Kagome doesnt have the rosary beads on Inuyasha. Just thought Id let yall know. o.O

_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _

Inuyasha groaned, "No more Kikyou, Ive been here too long already. Kagome's going to find out if I stay any longer" He tugged on his on his white shirt and gave Kikyou a quick kiss. Gods, he loved being with her! She and Kagome where everything to him, but Kikyou was the only one to know about his two timing and she accepted it. He loved that about her, that she'd want him no matter what. Even if she loved his human side a lot more than his half demon or full demon self. He was human at the moment and she was standing over him trying her best to entice him into staying with her.

"Inuyasha, its about to storm. Tell her you got trapped in it and had to stop at a motel or something. Please, Inuyasha, this is the first time youve made love to me in your human form," she stroked his shinning black hair, "Please, Inuyasha, I love you."

"I love you too babe, but I gotta go. Really." Finally he got the strength to stand. He kissed Kikyou's pouting lips goodbye and ran out into the rain and to his car. _Damn, its late _he thought _Kagome's gonna kill me. _He jumped a little as the first boom of thunder sounded.

_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _

Kagome wiped another tear from her eye. She looked out her window but all she saw was sheets upon sheets of rain. This was the kind of weather that people died in. She looked at the clock, 3:25 and Inuyasha still wasnt home. She'd been up all night waiting on him. She pulled on one of the flowers on her night gown and smiled slightly. She and Sango had bought matching flannel night gowns the day after they met Miroku and Inuyasha. They had both known that those were the guys they would marry, and wanted to give them a hard time by wearing the least appealing clothes they could find. They hadnt wanted to thought of as easy.

Kagome cried into her hands for a moment. She wanted to call Sango, tell her why she was so worried. Tell her why she _really_ thought Inuyasha was missing...again. She shook her head. _Inuyasha wouldnt, Im just being paranoid_. _Its the weather_._ He's not here 'cause he didnt want to drive in that mess. Thats why he isnt with me._ Another crash of thunder. _The weathers keeping him..._

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain   
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Inuyasha turned the car off as he pulled into the drive. He looked up at his house. Every single light was on and he could see an outline in the window by the door. He held his breath for a moment then and put on a big smile. She'd just been worried about him. The shadow moved towards the door and he stood waiting in the pouring rain for her to come and greet him.

Inuyasha opened his arms and she ran directly into them holding him tight and proclaiming how much she loved him. He whispered his love back with a smile on his face. He'd gotten away with it again. "Kagome," he whispered, even though it was lost in the wind, and pulled her closer. "I love you Kagome." He kissed his way from her forehead to her mouth and lingered there. She was panting when he released her.

"Inuyasha... its 3:45. I missed you," she suddenly stiffened. She stared at his collar for a moment then took an obvious whiff of him. "That isnt my lipstick Inuyasha. I dont wear perfume." She looked him directly in the eyes and as if on cue the lighting flashed making it look as if her dark brown eyes where lit on fire.

"I can explain!" he yelled over the storm, "Please. Let me explain!" He knew it was pointless to try but he didnt want to lose his Kagome. She knew. She knew and she was going to leave him. He could see it in her eyes. "Kagome, please! I love you!"

"YOU DONT LOVE ME INUYASHA! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! HOW COULD YOU!" she stormed into the house, the sound of thunder blanking out the sound of slammed door.

_She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been _

Her heart was pounding, her eyes glazed over and she couldnt really tell what she was doing. Anger fueled her and it was making her head ache and her mind incoherent. Suddenly she found herself beside her bedroom door. Briefly she wondered how she'd gotten there. She opened the door and went to sit on bed. Her eyes drifted to the pistol she kept in her dresser drawer. Inuyasha called it Tetsiga. They'd gotten it when that mad half demon Naraku had tried to break into their house. He was proud of it.

She smiled and picked it up. He'd never seen it actually fired before. Maybe she could do something for him. She looked at the mirror hung above the dresser. _You went through hell tonight Kagome,_ she told herself, _absolute hell. What right does he have to do that? Tonight. Tonight is the last night hell do this to me. Or any woman for that matter. Im not going to wonder where youve been anymore Inuyasha._

She went back to the living room. He was standing by the couch, facing away from her. She tapped the wall with the gun to get his attention. She grinned as he turned around, grinned wider when he saw the gun. She tilted her head to the side a little. She had this sudden urge to tell him to sit. Who was she to deny herself anything? "SIT BOY" she yelled as she pulled the trigger. Inuyasha fell to the floor face down.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

Miroku stared at his dead friend. He and Sango had rushed from their house next door when theyd heard the sound of gunfire. He looked up at Kagome, her hair was wild as well as her eyes. She had the look of a woman who'd gone mad. Sango had her back turned. She was trying not to cry, and instead was sobbing. Miroku knelt beside Inuyasha, he felt for a pulse even though he knew the man was long gone. He was already becoming cold. "Im sorry Kagome... Sango call the cops."

Kagome didnt say a word as they waited for the police to come. She didnt notice the sirens wailing or the lights flashing when they came. Nor did she notice her friends or the police as they asked her question after question. She barely noticed as the gun was pried from her hands or when Inuyasha's limp body was carted away. All she heard was the thunder. All she saw was the lighting and the rain.


End file.
